This invention relates to automobile service lifts, and in particular to a two post lift having portable lifting columns that can be easily moved into position and bolted down for use and then unbolted and removed for storage.
A wide variety of post-type automobile lifts have been previously known and used in the automobile repair business and by hobbyists to provide access to the underside of a vehicle. Post lifts can be either of the in-ground or above-ground variety. In-ground post lifts usually have one or two vertically ascending columns mounted below the floor of a garage or service area that are raised hydraulically to lift the vehicle. Above-ground post lifts generally have two or four vertical columns or “posts,” each of that includes a carriage that rides up and down the post. The carriages each include outwardly extending outriggers or arms that engage the undercarriage of a vehicle to be lifted. Traditionally, these posts have been permanently installed in a fixed position.
Portable above-ground post lifts are also known in the prior art. These prior art lifts include portable lifting columns having wheels for moving them from place to place. In order to stabilize the lifting columns while in use, the lifting columns generally include large bases having forwardly extending legs. These legs serve to keep the columns from tipping forwardly when a load is applied to the arms. While the legs are effective in preventing tipping of the lifting columns, they make the lifting columns more difficult to transport and substantially increase the amount of space needed to store them when not in use. It would, therefore, be desirable to produce a portable lift having a smaller base to facilitate easy transport and storage of the lifting columns.